


The Adventures Of NoelDarling The Human Paladin. #2

by Noeldarling



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noeldarling/pseuds/Noeldarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second instalment in the story of NoelDarling the Paladin. This time set just after the Pandaria expansion, but depicting in game server and race changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures Of NoelDarling The Human Paladin. #2

Noeldarling sighed as he sat in his favourite chair. He had just got back home from a long day taking part in the crusade against evil on the Timeless Isle. As Noel lit the end of his pipe, the small blaze filled his mind with memories of the day’s conquest: taking down hundreds of Candlekeepers, Oathguards, and Fire-Watchers, huge, hideous, tauren-esque creatures called Yaungol, all of whom serve Ordos, Fire-God of the Yaungol. Noel had never seen this Ordos, but had recently enjoyed spending his time slaying all his minions. He took a few drags of his pipe, and exhaled. He looked around his Dalaran based room. Nothing much looked different, but of course everything was different.

Noel looked at the side table next to his chair. Aside from a ghost iron ashtray he had fashioned himself, there was a saronite lamp, again homemade, and a single photo in small frame. Noel picked up the picture and upon examining it, a small tear had formed in his eye. In the picture, stood two familiar faces. One was that of Noel himself, albeit younger, and dressed very different; the other person in the picture was that of Drackmore, the Draenei hunter. Drackmore was slightly older than Noel, but they had been the best of friends. Drack got Noel to fight for the Alliance in the first place, for before he was a mighty Paladin, Member Of The Silver Hand, he had been a school teacher. They had slew many enemies together from Ragnaros in Molten Core, battling the return of The Burning Legion, and the second rise of the Lich King’s mighty scourge. They had battled Deathwing’s armies, and recently taken their fight to the mystical land of Pandaria. Now, Pandaria has an effect on those who walk her. Your inner emotions are brought to the surface and can often take ghastly forms. Now it was no secret that, despite the fact that Alliance and the Horde were supposed to be united against a common enemy, that the two great factions will never be able to live in peace. It was Noel’s opinion that the Alliance was more than willing to give peace a try, but it was the savage Horde that would have none of it. During their time together, Noel and Drack had had their fair share of run ins with other heroes of the Horde. Noel was quite content to walk away from every battle, be it a win, or more likely, a loss, shrug it off and carry on. Drack on the other hand grew tired of losing, and with every defeat, she grew more and more angry. That anger eventually exploded on her, as it does on Pandaria, and it started to change who Drackmore was. Standing before Noel, who was aghast and laying on the ground sporting a broken leg, in the exact spot Drackmore had stood not seconds earlier, was a troll, and not just a troll, but a male troll. “Drackmore?” Noel had cried out. “Goodbye Noel...forever.” and just like that Drackmore the proud member of the Alliance, had died, and in her wake was born Drackmore, a servant of the Horde.

The betrayal of his best friend had driven Noel into a state of madness, followed by deep depression. The former owner of Noel’s apartment, and friend, the Worgan mage ChasingAmy, had visited him often, with his other two Night Elf friends, Sephwind the hunter, and Canary the druid, all of whom had tried their utmost best to cheer him up. However all their attempts to cheer him up failed. Then came the day. He was sat in the Hero’s Welcome bar, with a glass of imported Halaani Whiskey. Marcella Bloom had just dropped of a basket of Critter Bites, made fresh by Katherine Lee. Noel hadn’t moved, and squeaky voice behind him said, “Wow Noel, thats the longest you’ve gone with having Critter Bites in front of you, and you not shovelling them into your face.” The owner of the voice was that of his Gnome friend Narlin, who clambered onto the stool next to Noel, and began to furiously pump it up so he could see over the table. “I’m not feeling them anymore.” was Noel’s reply. “More for me then!” Narlin said, as he started nibbling a bite. “What say you Noel? What’s up?”. Noel shrugged. “Is it Drackmore?” Noel downed his drink, and shook the empty glass in the air to suggest that he wanted another one to the waitress. Narlin tried to help, “Look there's nothing you…” but he was cut off. “Don’t start to tell me what I can, can’t and couldn’t have done.” “‘There are people who are worried about you.” “Yea, well Drack isn’t one of em, anymore. I just wish I could vanish. Disappear somewhere, where we’d never been together, but there isn’t anywhere.” “What if i told you i could help with that?” Noel’s interest was piqued. He unfolded his arms from his slump and sat upright on his stool. He grabbed a few bites, and before he proceeded to scoff them down, said “And how can you help?” “What if I told that there exists some gnomish technology that could transfer you to an alternate realm, a parallel world to ours. Everything is pretty much the same, history and top VIP in our history, but all people like us, the common heroes, are different.” Noel sat there and pondered what he had just heard. Narlin could see the cogs ticking in Noel’s head. “So i could live in a world that she...he isn’t in, never was in?” “That’s right.” Narlin replied. “Narlin this is awesome, when, where, how??”   
“Woah, slow down there cowboy. So this is something you really want?”  
“Yes definitely.”  
“Ok, well meet me in Ironforge tomorrow, noon, by the auction house.”  
“Will do.”

That night Noel barely slept. He got up extremely earlier and summoned his guild page. Together they packed up all of Noel’s belongings, and wishing his page goodbye, Noel took one last look around, before activating the spell on his Hearthstone. His apartment flashed before him and stood in the Golden Lantern, the Inn at The Shrine Of Seven Stars. He rushed up the magnificent stairs in the middle of the atrium, and darted up the left hand side. At the end of the corridor was the portal room. A faint hum of magic filled the air as he stepped in. Normally Noel would take a second to acknowledge and appreciate that feeling, but not today he reached out for Ironforge portal, and once again, his surroundings instantly changed. He was now in the small mage chambers in Ironforge. He sprinted outside and immediately assembled and clambered into his magnificent Sky Golem. He flew along the trench like streets of Ironforge and soon, came out into a huge open area. On the left of the area was the Ironforge bank, running down the middle the vented ravine of Ironforge, which at this point had a little bridge to cross, and on the right, his destination: the auction house. Noel landed and dissembled his Golem. Narlin was stood just outside the building.   
“Noel” he squeaked.  
Noel rushed over.  
“Are you still sure you want to go through with this?”  
Without hesitation Noel immediately replied “Of course, how do we do it?”  
Narlin pulled out a pulsating purple box. “With this now follow me”  
Narlin walked Noel out of the ancient gates of Ironforge, and mounted up his Turbo Charged Flying Machine, Noel followed in his Golem. To Noel’s disappointment, the flight was drastically quick, for Narlin immediately dismounted as soon as he was on top of the gate.  
“What are we doing up here?” Demanded Noel.  
“There was a time when the law wouldn’t permit flying mounts on Azeroth.”  
“I remember”  
“Well during that time, this spot, the top of the Ironforge gate, was technically unreachable.”  
“No it wasn’t there was a specific slope you could climb up, and eventually get up here. I did it when I was younger”/  
“Well I never did that and I’ve always liked this spot, so here we go!”  
Narlin activated the purple box and it began to unfold itself, until before them stood a purple door.  
“Ok, this is where i leave you. Go in here and choose your new home...oh i hear Silvermoon is quite nice.”  
“Thank you Narlin.”  
Noel picked the little gnome up and held him in a tight embrace, despite the gnome’s constant squirms to be back on the ground.  
“Don’t mention it, don’t do that again, and go before the door shuts!”  
Noel opened the door and stepped inside. 

Inside the room were hundreds of other doors. upon entering the room, the door behind Noel had shut itself. On the purple metal of the door there was a plaque that read “Tarren Mill”. He supposed that was the name of the universe from which he had come from. He looked around at the other doors, all of which also had plaques. Noel slowly began to walk around the room, looking at the plaques, trying to find the one that said Silvermoon. After about 20 or so doors, Noel finally found Silvermoon. It was practically right across from his former Tarren Mill home. He held out his hand and grabbed the doorknob. One last look behind him he saw the memory of Drackmore waving him on his way. Noel smiled, and opened the door.

Noel was awoken from his memory haze with a loud banging on the door. He wiped his eye, heaved himself out of his chair, and headed for the door. Stood on the other side of the oak door was his new squire, Mistaria; a young, female Pandaren monk.   
“I have urgent news, Sir Noel”, she said, saluting on his doormat.  
“Come in, and put your hand down,” Noel grunted and he turned back, and aimed for his chair.   
Mistaria lowered her arm and followed him. She was slighter shorter than Noel. Her thick white fur almost glistened with the flicker of the candles on the walls. Her black hair was wrapped together on top of her head, with a long thin, purple piece that stuck out and drapped to her shoulders. She was dressed in red, and had patches on her trousers where she had stitched them back together herself after some battle. On her back she carried a long quiver which housed her staff, which had a blue gem on the end, which twinkled when she turned at the right angle.   
“I have good…”  
Noel held up a hand to silence her. He diverted from his chair and walked straight for the small kitchen. He got two glasses out from a low cupboard, and a bottle of his favorite Halaani Whiskey. He poured some out in both glasses, took a quick swig from the bottle, and came back into the sitting area. He held out a glass to Mistaria.  
“Oh, no thank you”, she said politely. Noel shrugged, poured the outstretched glass into the one in his left hand, and took a drink, as he sat back down.  
“RIght, well, as I was saying I have both good news and bad news.” She said. “The good news is, several heros have apprehended Garrosh.”  
Noel looked up at her from his glass.  
“About time”. He took another drink. Mistaria continued.  
“He has been taken into Pandaren custody for the atrocities he has committed on our homeland. You have been invited to the trail.”  
Noel was shocked. Him? He hadn’t had anything to do with Garrosh’s capture. He was away on the Timeless Isle when word had come that a force was amassing to take Garrosh on. He walked back towards the little window of the apartment and stared out at the magi city all around him. The magi (for the most part) had put aside their factions, and worked together to accomplish incredible feats of the arcane. These mages had even rebuilt their precious city when it was destroyed during the first coming of the Burning Legion. Through everything they had endured by sticking together. Who was he to deny an opportunity to be part of getting the world back on track? After the infection of the Scourge, the effects of the Cataclysm, and the recent Pandaren campaign, the races of Azeroth hadn’t had much time to settle and relax. Maybe this trial would be the end? Maybe this trial would be the start of a period of peace? Maybe…?  
“Lead the way.” Noel exclaimed, picking up his pack of equipment. “Let this be the beginning of the end.”.


End file.
